Home This Christmas
by Firstlight21
Summary: Her hopes of her husband's returning home never fails to leave her lips...


**Home This Christmas**

**A Hunger Games Fanfiction**

**Katniss' POV:**

God knows how long the Capitol had keep Peeta there and do stuff they wanted him to do. It's almost a year. I could only hope that he would make it back in time for Christmas and the baby delivery. The due time is somewhere in the last week of December. So I could only hope that he would make it home in time. I miss him so much and playing with the pearl he gave me in the Quell helps a little.

_Looking out the window_

_Looking for your headlights_

_To pull up in the driveway_

_It's really coming down tonight_

**Peeta's POV:**

Sitting on the exact compartment Katniss and I were in on the way to the Capitol from District 12, but right now, the situation is reversed. I stared out the window as the scenery passed by in a blur, hoping the train would go faster so I could come back home to Katniss. _I'm coming home, Katniss. I'm coming home_, I thought as the train moved steadily to District 12.

_You're scared that I won't make it through the storm_

_You should be here with me, safe and warm_

**Third Person POV:**

Katniss sat infront of the fireplace, her right hand playing with her wedding ring and her left hand holding the pearl her husband gave her at the Quarter Quell. A token of his presence that she always kept with her. The snow keeps on falling unto the path, covering every inch of it with pristine white color. Trees having an extra coating to decorate the scenery, trying to create the perfect Christmas atmosphere for the citizens of District 12. Her hopes of her husband coming back to her safe and sound left her lips every day, giving her the strength to continue her life even though he's not there with her.

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe_

_While you're driving here through the winter snow_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_When the only gift that I really need_

_Is to have your arms wrapped around me_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_Home this Christmas_

Peeta continued to stare out the window, hoping that he would make it back in time for Christmas so that he could see his beloved after being separated a long time. The time he spent on the Capitol made him miss Katniss even more. He thought about their baby inside Katniss' stomach, knowing the due date is sometime in the last week of December. Pristine white covered the hills and Peeta stared as the snow keeps falling on Panem, creating the whitest Christmas he ever saw. Taking the locket he had from Quarter Quell, he opened the catch and stared at Katniss' profile that he kept there. _Always_, he thought as he looked up to the window again.

_Pacing down the hallway_

_Trying to fight the urge to call_

_You could almost hear the pin drop_

'_Cept for the clock on the wall_

**Katniss' POV:**

I added more firewood to the fireplace before I continue to reread the book Haymitch, Peeta and I made in memorial of the life we've been through. I wonder how is Annie and Finnick's son is doing now. I worry about Annie, she lost Finnick when he tried to keep the Mockingjay alive, and it resulted as his death. Even though I haven't known Finnick for long, I could tell that he is a good guy. My fingers lingered on the primrose in the middle of the book. I miss Prim and my mother, but she couldn't come back to District 12. Too many painful memories for her, but I can't leave. I've spent my whole life in here. I grinned when I felt the baby kick my stomach. I rubbed the spot that was kicked and murmured softly, "Hi sweetheart, daddy's not home yet. But he would be here with us soon. Be good for mommy, okay?" The baby kicked again as if agreeing with me. I accidentally looked at the clock; I didn't even realize that it was this late already. I closed the book and placed it back in its' proper place before I went to our bedroom and got ready for bed. Christmas Eve had passed but Peeta is not home yet. But I couldn't say I didn't enjoy today. Haymitch and some of the others came by and spent the day before Christmas with me. I think that's the first time I saw Haymitch _not_ drinking any alcohol and getting drunk. Surprise, surprise.

_I'm scared that you won't make it through the storm_

_You should be here with me, safe and warm_

**Peeta's POV:**

As soon as the train stopped on District 12, I couldn't even wait until the train stopped properly so I could get out harmless. As soon my feet touched the ground, I ran towards Victors Village. I could hear other people started walking and taking their luggage. I just continued running because I know if I left my luggage here, they would bring it to my house in Victors Village. I'm lucky that the station is not far from there, and bless the trainings given. When I arrived in our house, I quickly unlocked the door and went in. Katniss' bow is getting dusty, a sign that she haven't hunted in a long time. I went up to our room and found Katniss asleep on my side of the bed. Opening the closet door, I changed into my pajamas and got in the bed with Katniss. _Home_, I thought before I drifted to sleep.

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe_

_While you're driving here through the winter snow_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_When the only gift that I really need_

_Is to have your arms wrapped around me_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_Home this Christmas_

**Third Person's POV:**

Christmas day came all across Panem. Celebrations and cheers of happiness are heard on every inch of the road, filling Panem with festive atmosphere. But back in District 12's Victors Village, one of the victor_s_ of the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss Mellark is only hoping to have her husband back. But as she woke up on Christmas day, she wondered why her sleep is more peaceful than before. Shrugging her shoulders, she went to the bathroom to take her bath where her confusion increases. The bathroom smells like her husband and the bathroom mirrors are fogged. Thinking that maybe she's been hallucinating too much, she continued to take her bath. When she is getting dressed, she smelled the wafting aroma of freshly baked bread. With eyebrows scrunched together, she went to the kitchen and almost fainted.

_I'm praying that you make it home tonight_

_So we can lay down by the fireside_

_You and I_

_Through Christmas morning_

_There's nothing else that I want this year_

_More than just to have you here, woah_

_I'll be waiting_

As soon as he heard his wife's footsteps in the kitchen, he turned to her. With her eyes wide and her hand infront of her mouth, he almost laughed at the expression on her face if he didn't miss her as much. He walked slowly to her and gathered her in his arms. Blinking her eyes rapidly, she swallowed slowly before whispering her own confirmation.

"Peeta?"

He nodded and hugged her tightly, minding their baby. Her hands went around his waist and sobbed gratefully. He buried his face in her hair as he tried to calm her, but still shedding a few tears himself. After a few moments, they broke off their embrace and sat in the dining table together. They enjoyed the silence together, save for a few tender gestures they did for each other back and forth. But after a few moments of the comforting silence, something happened.

"Sweetheart?" Katniss called and he squeezed her hand he was holding as a sign that he heard her.

"I think my water broke."

_I'll be waiting under the mistletoe_

_While you're driving here through the winter snow_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_When the only gift that I really need_

_Is to have your arms wrapped around me_

_Baby, think of me_

_If it helps to get you home_

_Home this Christmas_

In a flash, he took the bag that has been prepared for the delivery and helped Katniss to use her shoes and her coat before doing the same to himself. Slowly, he helped her to the car and hurried to the hospital. Once they arrived at the delivery room, Katniss is immediately assigned to a room and waiting for the contractions to start. After seven hours of waiting, the time for the baby delivery has finally came. The soon-to-be parents couldn't wait to see the child they have created together to be brought to the world.

"Okay Katniss, when you feel the next contraction coming, I want you to push as hard as you can." Their doctor had said after the last contraction.

Knowing that she would probably feel a lot of pain in the birthing process, Peeta held on to her hand tightly and whispered love endearments to her as she struggled to push their baby out. They have agreed that they didn't want to know the gender of their baby before he or she is born. But of course, they have a few choices of names they thought suitable for their newborn baby. With the Games being banned, they wouldn't have to worry about their child to get reaped and playing the Games that both of them had been through twice. The start of a new life, filled with much hope for their future that stretched beautifully infront of them.

As Katniss pushed, Peeta continued to hold her tightly and support her through the process. But inside, he couldn't help but fear for both of their safety. What if something went wrong? What if Katniss wouldn't live after this? God help him, why does he need to think of the worst possibilities? As he contemplated all of this, the shrill of a baby's cry broke him off.

"Mr. Mellark, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" The doctor asked as she held the baby tenderly.

Nodding, Peeta went to the doctor and took the scissors she offered. Cutting it the way she showed him, he still couldn't believe his luck. At first, he didn't think that he could find someone else he could love as much as he loved Katniss. When he knew Katniss is pregnant, he is proved to be wrong. It turns out that he loved their baby as much as he loved Katniss, something he thought impossible at first.

The doctor went back in holding a pink bundle in her arms. "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. Your baby girl is healthy and her lungs are working well." Handing her to Katniss, she left the room to allow the new parents their privacy.

"She's beautiful, Peeta." Katniss said while she stroked her cheek.

Joining Katniss, Peeta replied, "Just like her mother."

Tears of happiness poured down Peeta's face and he didn't even bother to wipe them away. The relief of seeing his wife and daughter safe and healthy is extreme. He kissed Katniss' forehead and said, "If you don't mind, I would love to name her after your sister."

Katniss is silent for a few moments and Peeta gets worried. But Katniss lifted her head to Peeta's direction and said, "Grace Primrose Mellark." Her own tears of happiness running across her face. A huge smile appeared on Peeta's face, the name suits her perfectly. "Grace Primrose Mellark," he stated before he bent down to kiss Katniss.

As the snow keeps on falling all across Panem, the Mellark family enjoys their happiness and joy on Christmas day. It started from a hope and it ends with happiness so sweet they can't keep it for them only, but for them to share with their family and their friends.

_Looking out the window_

_Looking for your headlights_

_To pull up in the driveway_

_It's really coming down tonight_


End file.
